Fagin/Gallery
Images of Fagin from Oliver & Company. Appearances ''Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg|"Enough!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|"Don't you understand? Sykes will be here any minute. And I don't have..." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872490-768-432.jpg|"No, no, no, no, no, no, no...." Oliverandcompany_0326.jpg|The gang is glad Fagin is home Oliverandcompany_0327.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin Oliverandcompany_0329.jpg|Fagin hugging Francis and Dodger Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872520-768-432.jpg|"Sykes!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2001.jpg|"You guys, listen. Don't let me down." Oliverandcompany 0335-1-.jpg|Fagin disappointed with the "loot" his dogs brought for him in order to pay Sykes back Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2025.jpg|Fagin discovers Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Fagin scared of Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2078.jpg|Fagin in front of Sykes' car Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg|"Hello. Oh, lovely evening. I was just saying this to your two lovely, purebred Dobermans." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2125.jpg|Fagin giving Sykes the "loot" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg|Fagin trying to hold on to one of Sykes' mirrors so as not to fall Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2200.jpg|Fagin struggling and panicking as he is about to fall, not before being rescued by Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2254.jpg|Fagin being tortured and squeaking: "Clear! Perfectly clear!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg|Fagin begging Sykes for more time Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2387.jpg|Fagin miscalculating the time he was given by Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2415.jpg|"Oh, I'm having a bad day!" Fagin falls.png screen_image_114184.jpg|Fagin, all wet, sad because he was given only 3 days to pay back Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg|Fagin sitting; sad and tired Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2622.jpg|Rita and Francis covering Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872697-768-432.jpg|Einstein giving Fagin a dog biscuit to eat so as to cheer him up some more Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.jpg|"Thanks, guys." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872708-768-432.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin again to show his affection in return for Fagin's gratitude 590683_1291377274417_full.jpg|Fagin discovers who scratched DeSoto's nose, is amused, and impressed by Oliver's bravery Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2707.jpg|Fagin accepts Oliver in the gang Oliverandcompany_0411.jpg|Fagin gets ready for bed: "All right. Time for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2801.jpg|Fagin reading the gang a bedtime story Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872788-768-432.jpg|Fagin asks Francis to demonstrate his barking and Francis does it Fagin reading the gang a bedtime story.jpg|Fagin continues reading the gang the bedtime story Fagin and the gang sleeping.png|Fagin and the gang sleeping Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872968-768-432.jpg|Fagin leaving Dodger responsible and in charge of Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg|"So, big smiles, get out there, and fetch!" Oliverandcompany_0607.jpg|Fagin in the pawn shop, trying to bribe the owner with a pocket watch, only to have it break Fagin notices Oliver's new golden collar.png|Fagin noticing Oliver's new golden collar Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg|Fagin finally has an idea Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5494.jpg|"That's it! We're saved!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901176-768-432.jpg|Fagin writing the ransom note and drawing the rendez-vous map Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5752.jpg|"Whaddya say? It's my final offer." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5756.jpg|"Take it... or leave it." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5778.jpg|Fagin scared of Sykes' voice heard on the camera's microphone Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901259-768-432.jpg|Fagin and Dodger (and Oliver in Fagin's pocket) seen on one of Sykes' security camera screens Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901262-768-432.jpg|Fagin's funny face on the screen Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg|Fagin, Dodger, and Oliver entering Sykes' office Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5886.jpg|Fagin playing with the model and accidentally breaking its mirror Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901285-768-432.jpg|Fagin discussing his plan to Sykes awkwardly Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5930.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Fagin, Oliver, and Dodger Fagin's proof.png|Fagin discussing his plan to Sykes properly and loudly this time while showing him Oliver as proof Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901343-768-432.jpg|Fagin shocked to see Dodger injured and laying unconscious on the floor due to the attack by Roscoe and DeSoto Oliverandcompany_0861.jpg|In Dodger's time of need, Fagin and Oliver rush by his side Oliverandcompany_0862.jpg|Fagin is angry over Dodger's injury Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg|"Ooh, wait. What if he comes and he's huge and mean?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.jpg|"It's the FBI! I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I was framed!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917407-768-432.jpg|Fagin free Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6167.jpg|"Listen, little girl, this is a tough neighborhood. You'd better go home." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917473-768-432.jpg|"What're you doin' down here anyway?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917476-768-432.jpg|"Your kitty?"Fagin finding out that Jenny is Oliver's wealthy cat owner. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6212.jpg|Fagin shocked Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6249.jpg|Fagin sad to see that Jenny brought only a piggy bank in order to get Oliver back Oliverandcompany_0898.jpg|Fagin tries to cheer up Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Fagin doesn't know what to do: "Neither do I!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6311.jpg|Fagin walking away from Jenny and Georgette Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.jpg|Fagin's hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not Fagin is sad and feels guilty to see Oliver and Jenny sad and cry.png|Fagin feels guilty when looking back at Jenny who is about to leave Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.jpg|Fagin giving up the ransom Oliverandcompany_0921.jpg|Fagin happy to see Jenny rejoiced Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6679.jpg|"Sykes!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6418.jpg|Fagin getting tied up in the process when trying to stop Sykes from kidnapping Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6438.jpg|Fagin and Sykes' account closed Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg|"Wait! Come back! Stay. Sit. Wa-Wait!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6771.jpg|"Come back!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg|Fagin's timely arrival as she smashes through the window save Jenny, Oliver, Dodger and the gang. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7000.jpg|Fagin driving his friends away from Sykes' place Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7026.jpg|Fagin; seeing Sykes catching up with them, freaks out Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg|Fagin; seeing Sykes still in pursuit, freaks out again Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7069.jpg|Fagin heading for a tunnel Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937264-768-432.jpg|Fagin driving his friends into a tunnel with Sykes, unfortunately and driving like a madman, still in pursuit Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937322-768-432.jpg|Fagin; seeing a train heading their way, freaks out again while trying to save Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937382-768-432.jpg|Fagin happy and relieved to see that Oliver is alive and his enemies are no more Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|Fagin and Winston singing Happy Birthday to Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7476.jpg|Fagin and Winston making a wrestling bet Oliverandcompany_1138.jpg|Knowing he lost his bet with Winston, Fagin leaves in a rush: "Oh, look at the time." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7550.jpg|"Francis, Rita, Tito, vamonos! The streets are calling!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7573.jpg|Fagin and Jenny saying good-bye to each other Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8180.jpg House of Mouse Houseofmouseguests1.jpg|Fagin in ''House of Mouse again Merchandises 2004_012.jpg|Fagin with Oliver and Dodger pin Fagin Pin.jpg|McDonald's Fagin toy for the Walt Disney Masterpiece Oliver&companyburgerking1996.png|Fagin figurine from Burger King's Kid's Meal Bill Sykes evil plan.png|Fagin, Oliver, and Bill Sykes in the Oliver & Company storybook Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries